


Blueberries

by coffeecrow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecrow/pseuds/coffeecrow
Summary: The short, dark-haired boy has always been a teaser: all bark and no bite. Sometimes it's up to his other half to be the bite, to get the ball rolling.





	Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a suggestion from a friend.  
> Thank you for reading!

No matter what time it was, the streets were always alive. Whether it be the sound of vehicles swishing by, the lights shining way too brightly from windows or the sound of music blaring loudly. So loudly that Shuichi's ears were still ringing when he and Kokichi stepped out of the club Kokichi had wanted to check out before they went home for the night. He checked his watch. One in the morning already.

_Hopefully there'll still be some trains or busses running..._ He thought as his face furrowed into a thoughtful glare. His eyes began to follow the ticking of the clock's arms and he could feel how heavy his eyelids were getting. Shuichi brought a hand up to adjust his cap, which he'd decided to wear for the day because quite frankly it was nice to be able to conceal your face once in a while.

"Aw, come on! Nothing emo now, Shuichi!" Kokichi said, grinning like the chesire cat. "You had a good time, right? Good movie? Good food?"

Shuichi paused to think for a split second, and then he raised the screen of his hat a bit so that his eyes were once again visible. "Yeah. It was a good one," He admitted with a smile, "But the nightclub... has me a bit confused."

His date, who had been fiddling with his checkerboard scarf, looked up at him with confusion brimming at the edges of his eyes. "Really? How come?"

"Well... we had a nice and peaceful dinner and then a nice and peaceful movie..." Shuichi bit his lip. The movie hadn't really been 'nice and peaceful' but the point was, it had just been about the two of them. "...It was... pretty wild in there." He wasn't sure he wanted to admit that his head was pounding.

For a moment something he couldn't recognise flashed across Kokichi's purple depths. The boy smirked and leaned forward a tiny amount, looking up at Shuichi in a way that seemed eerily calm. "Are you saying you wanted to spend some more alone time with me, my dearest Shuichi?"

"W-what?" Shuichi found himself backing up a bit, stopping when he felt his back touch the cold brick wall. But Kokichi kept the now small gap in-between them the same, keeping his expression chilled and unreadable. He reached out a hand and placed it on Shuichi's chest as he moved in closer. The detective could feel Kokichi's body press against his now. A car swished across the closest street as Kokichi reached up and removed Shuichi's hat, gripping it firmly in his right hand, but he could barely hear it. There was another noise that drowned out the sound of engines and the blaring base of the music in the building behind them... it was...

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Your heart certainly isn't lying..." Kokichi commented, leaning his head against Shuichi so that his ear lined up perfectly with his the source of the unrelenting beating. He stayed there for a few moments before snapping up and once again meeting his date's gaze. "...you want me, Shuichi."

Shuichi had to swallow the huge clump of nervousness that had settled itself in his throat, transferring it to the butterflies wildly moving around in his stomach. He watched, heartbeat in his ears, as Kokichi stood on his toes so that their faces alligned. "Well, you can take me, I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me, nee-hee..." Kokichi's voice felt so different when it was this close to his ear, like Shuichi could hear every single layer that was carefully hiding the little mysterious package currently a few hairs from his gaze.

Instinct had always been a useful tool to him, as a detective's apprentice. It had helped so many times in so many situations. A shaky breath went through him as the tips of their noses touched, and he reacted as his instinct told him to.

He wrapped his hands around Kokichi's shoulders and leaned forward, tilting his head and closing his eyes, allowing himself to sink into his lips in one swift motion. A stabbing pain like that of a thorn laced over his stomach as Kokichi's hands had clenched up in surprise and were gripping the detective's jacket, pinching the skin underneath as the two of them locked together.

The smaller boy's lips were ever so slightly rugged like a cat's tongue as Shuichi moved against them, but they held a gentle softness underneath them and a taste that vaguely reminded him of sweet blueberries. Kokichi's pale skin smelled fresh and cold against the musky air of the city, drowning out the smell of sweat and alchohol that had previously followed them outside. Shuichi's hands slipped down from his shoulders and gently traced Kokichi's sides until they reached his waist. The butterflies stilled in the moment, settling down on their branches and only fluttering their wings ever so lightly whenever Shuichi tilted his head even more, and Kokichi followed suit.

His face burned like a fire in the dead of night as he finally broke away, gasping for air as if he'd been stuck in the deepest part of the Mariana Trench and just breached the surface. With the return of his vision came the awakening of the butterflies. They began to flap around wildly, and Shuichi found himself bringing his hand to his face to hide the glow over his cheeks.

"....hh.... hhhh...." Kokichi was staring at him, dumbfounded, with a face that looked like he'd just eaten a spicy pepper: shiny eyes and scarlet cheeks. His hands were clutching Shuichi's hat tightly, holding it just beneath the checkerboard scarf.

"Ah! I'm... s... sorry! Sorry!" Shuichi whimpered, hiding his face in his palms. How could he be so stupid!? Kokichi always teased him about kissing, this was probably just another attempt at that, and he'd- he'd leaned forward and- an image of blueberries flashed through his mind, throwing more coal into the fire that was his face. "...I w-wasn't... thinking and...!"

He jolted as two pale hands gripped the sides of his arms with such force it knocked the butterflies out of him. Shuichi stared down at Kokichi, who looked up at him with glowing eyes. "...Do that again." He breathed in an awestruck tone. **"Please."**

"Y-you want me to what?" Shuichi gulped, unsure whether to remove the grips from himself or not. One hand gripping him had the added texture of a cap digging into him, after all.

"...Kiss me again!" Kokichi insisted, leaning in close to Shuichi's body once more. What had previously been a teasing, almost malicious smile was now one of excitement and playful mischief.

An exhale forced itself out of him. He'd been holding his breath again. Shuichi bit his lip nervously, had this... been what Kokichi wanted all along? Puzzle pieces of their entire evening together began to fit into their intended spots. Just the two of them, a movie, a meal, and then suddenly a dramatic shift in atmosphere in the form of a nightclub? **Of course.**

And this piece would be the last. With a gentle smile, Shuichi leaned over. He wasn't ready for Kokichi fiercely gripping his cheeks and standing on his toes, planting another kiss with his slightly ripped lips right ontop of his. This time, their breakaway was elegant, refined, and allowed Shuichi to breathe as he was once again graced by the taste of blueberries.

"...I really think we should go home..." Shuichi breathed, taking the cap from Kokichi and placing it atop his head where it belonged. He looked to see Kokichi grinning up at him with a finger on his lips. "...Huh?"

"... **We?** Home? Are you inviting me to crash at your place, my dearest Shuichi?" ...Aaaand the teasing tone was back. Yet this time it didn't hold any tension, it was casual, inviting... and warm.

He could feel another sigh, but one of joy, creep out of him. "...Fine." Shuichi grabbed one of Kokichi's hands in his. "If you'll use the couch."

"Wh-wha!?" Kokichi stumbled after him, a shocked expression on his face as he tightlocked his finger's with him. Was it real? Debatable. "...But I thought you'd let me sleep next to you now!"

Shuichi's face began to burn again, and Kokichi must've noticed it, because he was giggling like a schoolgirl as he looked into his eyes.

He didn't bother replying to the comment as the two of them walked towards the nearest busstop. Shuichi was content just listening to Kokichi talk. It seemed as if his gaze was unable to leave Kokichi's face, even when the smaller boy leaned against his shoulder as they sat, the only two on the public transit, and even when they both laid down in Shuichi's couch watching late night TV, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
